<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ink Demonth- prompt number 23: Lost by Mecha9Viceroy74</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866391">ink Demonth- prompt number 23: Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74'>Mecha9Viceroy74</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Lost, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Help, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25866391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being lost is not a nice feeling. But a friend can make all the difference in life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ink Demonth- prompt number 23: Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Audrey sighed upon realising she was lost with Boris, apparently the other perfect Bendy had stolen all the maps to the levels . Boris seemed more nervous now, though at least the Ink Demon wasn't showing up and they shared errands. The version of Bendy they already knew together had offered to keep an eye out for Susie's tricks. But Audrey was sceptical, after all the memories she had of life before the studio showed her Aunt Susie as a sweet hearted, if a little vain woman.  </p><p> "Wonder what changed with Susie Boris? I don't know my aunt well enough to remember anything clear. Guess she got too hung up over the Alice Angel role." That was one thing that bugged Audrey a lot, sure Alice hadn't really been as popular as Bendy. But that still hadn't been a good enough excuse to obsess other it like Aunt Susie had. A voice echoed out and she shuddered upon realising it was the Ink Demon. "Well it's funny toots. When one person believes they should receive a certain thing, they obsess about it to the extent of everything else. A bit like Joey Drew really, this studio was far too small for his dreams hmm. Shame he ruined Susie's I guess." </p><p> The glasses wearing version of Alice Angel sighed. "So basically Susie turned evil, I got stuck in limbo and you became a Boris Buddy? Well aren't we all a right lot. Hi there Audrey, name's Dot. Formerly worked in the art department here at sillyvision."  Audrey lowered her Gent co pipe and sighed with equal relief. "Whew. I'm Audrey, can't quite remember my last name . Nice to meet you I guess Dot."</p><p> Dot Angel looked around as she said "Let me guess. That other little Bendy stole all the maps that have been showing up lately and you all wound up lost. The ones with all the levels. I think I found a safe-house of the three of us in the heavenly toys. The previous one didn't remember me, but he seemed a bit nicer then the one I met earlier. He called me Dot, not art department meddling girl, I liked that."  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>